Trading Places
by Ryoken1
Summary: Short pointles fun , Scot and Lance trade places for 12 hours , and both find out each others life is the same.


X-men: Evolution : "Switching Places!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own this show , and neither do you!  
  
Somewhere in Bayville:  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood were fighting each other , mutant powers laying waste to the field they were at.  
  
Suddenly , the fight spawned a discussion between the teams leaders....  
  
"Admit it Summers , you are a moron!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Never! You are just a pathetic loser with no responsabilities!"-Scott screamed back.  
  
"Oh yeah? You wouldnt survive a day in my place!"-Lance replied.  
  
"Ha! More like the other way around!"-Scott replied back.  
  
"Come on , i can manage these geeks anytime!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"And i can keep your gang of idiots under control in seconds!"-Scott screamed back.  
  
"Wanna bet?"-Lance said.  
  
"You are on!"-Scott screamed.  
  
Both teens started to take their clothes off .  
  
"Guys , stop that!"-Todd screamed as he turned around , to evade the image of Lance and Scott in their underwear , as everyother mutant did.  
  
Except Jean , Tabitha , Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Girls , could you turn around?"-Evab asked.  
  
"In a minute..."-the girls replied , as all of them were stuck in zombie mode , looking at the two guys exchange clothes , while Tabitha tapped it.  
  
"I want copies of that"-Jean said , drooling.  
  
"Me too"-Kitty said.  
  
"I want two"-Rogue said.  
  
When they finished , Scott was dressed in Lance`s clothes , and Lance was wearing Scott`s , including his spare shades.  
  
"For the next 12 hours , we have switched places , the loser will have to go to school as a chicken tomorrow morning!"-Both of them yelled , as they leaved.  
  
The brotherhood followed Scott , while the X-men followed Lance......  
  
Hour 1:  
  
At the Mansion....  
  
"Scott , Kurt is jumping in my bed again!"-Kitty screamed.  
  
"Coming!"-Lance yelled.  
  
At the Brotherhoods:  
  
"Lance , Todd is eating my lipsticks!"-Tabitha screamed.  
  
"Coming!"-Scott yelled.  
  
Hour 2:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Jean , stop slaping me in the butt!"-Lance screamed.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Tabitha , get your hands off my back pockets!-Scott screamed.  
  
Hour 3:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Who overloaded the dishwasher?"-Lance screamed , covered in foam.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Who set the kitchen on fire?"-Scott screamed , conpletely wet.  
  
Hour 4:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Scott , tell Kurt to stop hogging the remote!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Lance , tell Pietro to stop hogging the mirror!"-Tabitha screamed.  
  
Hour 5:  
  
Institute:  
  
"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"-Lance screamed.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"EVERYONE,SHUT UP!"-Scott screamed.  
  
Hour 6:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Scott , Kurt eated my pizza!"-Evan yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Lance , Fred ate everything!"-Todd yelled.  
  
Hour 7:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Jean , get out of the bathroom! I really need to use it!"-Lance screamed.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Tabitha , get out of the bathroom! I wanna have some privacy!"-Scott screamed.  
  
Hour 8:  
  
Institute:  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Evan , stop leaving your skateboard in the stairs!"-Lance mutered.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Stop stuffing bombs in my pants , Tabby!"-Scott yelled.  
  
Hour 9:  
  
Institute:  
  
"IM GONNA KILL YA ALL!"-Lance yelled.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"IM GONNA KILL YA ALL!"-Scott yelled.  
  
Hour 10:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Jean , SHUT UP!"-Lance sanpped.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Todd , SHUT UP!"-Scott snapped  
  
Hour 11:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Why meeeeeeeeee?"-Lance cried.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Why meeeeeeeeee?-Scott cried.  
  
Hour 12:  
  
Institute:  
  
"Scott , come back!"-Everyone screamed.  
  
Brotherhoods:  
  
"Lance , come back!"-Everyone screamed.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Lance and Scott found each other at the entrance , both wearing a chicken costume.....  
  
"Shut up!"-Both of the said.  
  
  
  
END.  
  
  
  
OKAy , HereS My FiRSt CraZy , PoinTless FiC , So Flame Id ya Hated iT.  
  
RyOkEn 


End file.
